I'm in love with a Vampaneze
by SilentlyCrying
Summary: Kuroi is a Japanese woman turned half vampire. She is put in the middle of a battle with her friends Kirin and Arwyn and they try to fend off the vampaneze when she lays eyes on the Lord of the Vampaneze. ArwynEvra KirinDarren KuroiSteve
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak _**

_**Also there will be a bit of French and Japanese throughout the whole story. There will be footnotes to tell you what the words mean.**_

Three Girls were making their way up Vampire Mountain. All of them were half vampires.

The journey up the mountain is long and hard. There were rest stations along the way so they could rest up, drink some human blood to get rejuvenated, but they were far about. About a week each way.

"Are we there yet?" asked one of them. She had light colored skin. Her hair was long and purple with bright orange highlights and poison green eyes. Now this may be unusual, but she had worn a pair of blue shorts and a black tank top all the way up and not once caught her death of a cold. She was a French vampire that had moved to England (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong).

"Hush, will you?" another scolded. She had pale creamy skin. Her hair went to her shoulders and was an auburn color and her eyes were brown. Her outfit consisted of a black short sleeved shirt and white Capri's. She was an Irish vampire.

"Baka(1)," the last one mumbled. She had long silver hair with sky blue streaks and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a long black Chinese Kimono with a silver dragon going up the side. She was a Japanese vampire.

"Hey that was mean Kuroi(2) take it back!" the other two yelled.

The Japanese vampiress just shrugged and smirked.

"Its not my fault you guys act like idiots," she said.

"I think we should drain her of all her blood. What do you think Kirin?" asked the French vampiress.

"I'll help you Arwyn," said the Irish vampiress.

Kuroi turned and ran, Kirin and Arwyn close behind.

"Gomen! Gomen(3)!" Kuroi screamed.

They ran through a thicket to the point in which they were at a series of tunnels.

"Which one do we take again?" asked Kirin.

"Stupide (4)!" Arwyn yelled.

She led them into a darkened tunnel, but they could see better because of their enhanced vision. There were a bunch of twists and turns before it led to a large door with a hall on the other side. A few guards came up. They were dressed in green.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"Kuroi Kaishi."

"Arwyn Leonard."

"Kirin Sails."

"You are all recognized by the gate. You may enter," said the guard opening the door.

They all walked in to see a large gathering of vampires.

"DARREN!" Kirin cried running to one of the princes.

He had creamy white skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a white button up shirt.

"Kirin?" he asked.

Kirin ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"How long has it been since they've seen each other?" asked Arwyn.

"Hmm...I'd say, since the last council meeting...about 6 years," Kuroi answered.

"Not hard to believe."

"Judging by the way she acts of course it isn't."

"Je sais (5)" Arwyn mumbled under her breath.

They both walked over and bowed to the vampire prince.

"Hey, so Arwyn, did you ever get to see Evra again?" Darren asked.

Arwyn just blushed and turned away. Darren snickered.

"So what's going on?" asked Kuroi.

"We have another threat from the vampaneze," Darren whispered.

"Mr. Tiny came again and...told us about it. Hey says...there is a slim possibility...that they'll over power us....but we're getting ready...just in case," said Harkat, a little person.

"You've gotten better at your words Harkat," Kirin complimented.

Harkat nodded.

Just then Mr. Crepsley, Darren's mentor, walked over. He had short red hair that was in a Mohawk and a scar ran up the side of his face. He was dressed in mostly red. He was about to say something when a vampire came bursting through the doors.

"Vampaneze and Vampets, they're coming!" he wheezed out.

Arwyn and Kuroi ran out through the front door to find many of them stationed. In the front was their leader. Steve, the half vampaneze. He had long silver hair and ruby red eyes. His skin was a sort of pale color and he wore a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"Ils sont un trop grand nombre d'eux pour juste les généraux, nous aurons besoin d'autant de vampires comme nous pouvons sortir ici (6)," Arwyn mumbled.

Whenever they got mad they would result to their native languages.

"Chikusho (7)," Kuroi cursed.

They both ran back inside and informed the whole vampire clan of what they found. All was silent. How were they going to take that many vampaneze? They started with the Vampire generals. Kuroi grabbed a set of shurikens while Arwyn grabbed a sword. They followed the generals out just in case they needed back up.

"Here we go," said Kirin while grabbing a set of shurikens much like Kuroi's, but a bit smaller.

_**TBC**_

**Baka- Japanese for Idiot**

**Kuroi- the girls name, Japanese for Black**

**Gomen- Japanese for sorry**

**Stupide- French for stupid**

**Je sais- French for I know**

**Ils sont un trop grand nombre d'eux pour juste les généraux, nous aurons besoin d'autant de vampires comme nous pouvons sortir ici- French for "They're too many of them for just the generals, we'll need as many vampires as we can get out here."**

**Chikusho- Japanese for Damn**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak**_

_**I would like to thank FunkyDonkey for her long, yet great review. This Chapter will be dedicated to you and also I will add Vanez, but not now.**_

After everyone was station they awaited the order of one of their princes, Mika Ver Leth.

He had long, flowing, silky, black hair and cold, black eyes. He wore all black which made his pale skin stand out. Kuroi, Arwyn, and Kirin were in the way back, hiding in the shadows. Mr. Crepsly and Darren joined them while waiting.

"When do we attack?" asked Kirin.

"When it seems like we're losing," said Mr. Crepsly.

Mika and Steve stared at each other. Steve smirked and the vampaneze attacked.

The clash of weapons could be heard. Vampaneze were hiding behind the vampets so when the vampires were worn out, they'd attack and win.

Kirin took out one of her shurikens and flung it at a vampet who was about to attack a general. She felt kinda bad for killing the human, but it wasn't her fault entirely.

Then an old vampire came out. He was dressed in a royal purple cloak and black pants and shirt.

"Seba, what are you doing here?" Mr. Crepsly whispered harshly.

Seba just smiled and watched.

"NOW!" cried Darren.

Slowly and carefully they made their way out and helped the generals. One by one the vampaneze fell with either slash marks on them or shurikens implanted in their bodies.

"I'll take that," Kirin said yanking her shuriken from a vampaneze.

"Kuraye (1)!" screamed Kuroi launching three of her shurikens at the vampaneze.

"C'est grand (2)!" yelled Arwyn while taking her sword and impaling a vampaneze.

After a few minutes they all heard a strangled cry.

"SEBA!" they heard Mr. Crepsly yell.

Everyone turned and saw Seba with a sword through his neck.

"Shimmata (3)!" yelled Kuroi.

She stopped fighting and ran to Seba's side. She placed two fingers under his neck and lowered her eyes.

"There's...no...there's no pulse...." She said looking up.

Mr. Crepsly stared at Seba's lifeless body. Kirin ran. She stared at Seba. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Pourquoi a-t-il dû être lui? Pourquoi damnez-le (4)?" yelled Arwyn.

Mr. Crepsly continued staring, he couldn't break away. His mentor, his father was just killed. He flexed his claws.

'_I...I will not cry...I...I won't,'_ Kirin thought.

Darren held Mr. Crepsly back before he went on a rampage and killed everything in site. Kirin looked up at the vampaneze fangs bared.

"Aww, did we make the little girl angry?" asked Steve coming over.

"K-Kirin?" Arwyn asked.

Kirin grabbed the sword that was near Seba's body and turned away from them.

'_She can't kill him...She can't...She knows he's my brother...so what is she doing?' _Arwyn thought panicking.

Arwyn watched. She heard the tear of Kuroi's kimono. Everyone, except Steve and Kirin, looked to see the midriff of her kimono showing. Kuroi blushed and covered her stomach. She turned and grabbed a shuriken from a dead body and threw it at the vampaneze which caused her rip and killed him. She then turned to where Kirin was.

'_Who...is that? He's...he's kinda cute...' _Kuroi thought.

She shook her head and rid herself of those thoughts. After all, he was a vampaneze, the vampaneze lord to make matters worse.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Kirin.

She raised her sword and ran towards Steve. Arwyn shot up and held her back.

"Don't!" yelled Arwyn.

"HE KILLED SEBA! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR BROTHER! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" yelled Kirin.

'_Brother...Arwyn never told me she had a brother...' _Kuroi thought.

_**TBC**_

_**Kuraye- Japanese for "take this!"**_

**_C'est grand- French for "this is great"_**

_**Shimmata- Japanese for "shoot**_

**_Pourquoi a-t-il dû être lui? Pourquoi damnez-le- French for "Why'd it have to be him? Why d—n it?"_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak**_

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a while. But today I'll give you guys 2 more chapters after this one. Gomen for making you wait.**_

At that point the Vampaneze retreated.

Arwyn let go of Kirin and dropped to the ground letting tears fall from her eyes. Kirin turned and glared at the half-vampiress.

"Arwyn...daijoubu (1)?" asked Kuroi.

Arwyn shook her head and buried it in her hands to cover her eyes.

"Who was that?" Kuroi asked Kirin.

"Arwyn's brother..." Kirin said through clenched teeth.

Kuroi didn't ask anymore questions.

A group of vampires came and carried Seba's body to into the tunnel where the Guardians of Blood reside. They were going to cremate him at dusk tomorrow.

The next day sorrow crept into the hearts of all that lived in the mountain; Mr. Crepsly getting more than others.

One of the new vampiresses came up. She had shoulder length blue hair with dark purple highlights and green eyes. The hair dye was permanent; she did it to piss off her family when she was a human. She wore a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top.

"Chyna, what are you doing here?" asked Kuroi.

Chyna was only a nickname, but they treated it as if it was her real name.

Chyna looked to Mr. Crepsly's room.

"He's been like that since last night," Kuroi explained, while leaning on the wall.

She had changed into a Japanese kimono and her nails were painted black. Kirin came out dressed in a black outfit; everything from her pants to her jacket was black. As soon as Arwyn came out she walked off. Arwyn sighed.

"She's never going to let me live this down," she said to herself.

"Arwyn, who was that guy," asked Chyna.

Since she couldn't fight that well she watched secretly from the tunnels while the battle was going on.

"...He's my brother..." she said before walking off.

It was almost dusk so Kuroi woke Mr. Crepsly. His eyes were red. He got up and followed the two to the hall of Cremation (is that one of the halls there? Correct me if I'm wrong). A large ceremony was held. A few went up and spoke about Seba, but that was about it. Arwyn and Kuroi left before the cremation started.

They stood outside the door backs leaned against the wall.

"He taught me everything I know," Arwyn whispered.

Kuroi nodded and closed her eyes. There was a long pause before Arwyn spoke.

"When I was still human, there was a terrible fire at my home. I staged the whole thing though. My mother and Steve got out, but I supposedly never survived. After that I became a vampiress. I wanted to leave my past behind, but somehow I found myself guilty for leaving my brother there. I would watch over them just to ease the pain of my suffering a little. Eventually...I stopped going to see them. That's was when I met both of you. I never really told you...because I was trying to put it behind myself."

Kuroi stared a little.

"I went through something like that. Although my parents were killed. I had met a vampire on the plane of one of my flights to America. The plane lost its fuel due to a hole he created in the fuel tank. As it was going down he gave me a choice. But I was only fortunate that he did. I had talked to him for a while on the flight while my parents were sleeping so I knew him the most. The choice was become a vampire or die with the people on the plane. I didn't think at all about the situation and chose vampire. He picked me up and jumped out the plane when it was close to the ground and carried me off somewhere else," Kuroi said looking up at the ceiling.

They opened the door just in time to see the cremation pit set aflame. Quickly, they shut the door.

"How about we go to the Hall of Sports to get away from the sorrow," suggested Arwyn.

"Hai (2)," Kuroi agreed.

_**TBC**_

_**Words to know**_

_**(1). Daijoubu- Japanese for Are you ok?**_

_**(2). Hai- Japanese for yes**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak**_

"You know, I was thinking, maybe after the celebration we could leave and visit the Cirque," suggested Kirin.

Kuroi was throwing Shurikens into the wall.

"You want to see your snake don't you?" Kuroi answered throwing a shuriken hard enough to split another in half.

Arwyn blushed bright red. Kuroi smirked and looked at her.

"You're real easy to read," she commented.

"S-shut up," Arwyn stuttered.

Kirin walked in.

"I want to leave as soon as possible," she told them; her voice was cracking.

"We can't leave until the celebration is over. You're going to have to wait three days," Arwyn pointed out.

"I don't care! I-I want to leave as soon as it's over!"

Kirin collapsed in tears. Darren walked in and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not fair!" she cried.

Kuroi couldn't take it and ran out the hall. Arwyn looked towards the couple in anguish.

After crying for what seemed like forever, which was only like ten minutes, Kirin pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry...for being such a baby," she said.

Darren shook his head and helped her up.

"Where's Kuroi?" Kirin asked.

"She went off somewhere," Arwyn said looking around.

They walked out the Hall of Sports and went back to their rooms. They walked in Kuroi's room, but she wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" Kirin asked herself.

It was getting sunny so all the vampires retired.

"Kirin you need to go to bed, you look worn out," said Darren.

Kirin shook her head, but collapsed due to exhaustion. Darren lifted her up and brought her to her room and set her on her hammock.

"Stay here and rest please," Darren begged.

Kirin sighed and nodded. Darren kissed her on her forehead and walked out. He met up with Arwyn.

"I still haven't found her," she said.

Kuroi then walked in the hall in a daze. She didn't pay attention to the two and made her way towards the tunnel entrances.

"Kuroi, what are you doing?" asked Arwyn.

She walked on without a word to her.

After the three day celebration the girls were packed and ready to leave. Darren chose to go with them.

It was a long journey down, but it wasn't as long as the journey up. They reached civilization in 2 weeks.

"Ah, fresh air," Arwyn said sighing.

Kuroi nodded.

"You know what I miss the most?" asked Darren.

"What?" asked Kirin.

"Food."

They all laughed as they walked towards the nearest Taco Bell (don't own, friends idea). They ordered a few Quesadillas, nachos bell grande, some tacos, and a few soft drinks.

"Sugoi! (1)" yelled Kuroi.

Darren looked at her quizzically.

"She said wow," Kirin informed him.

"And you understand this how?" Darren asked.

"That's mine!" yelled Arwyn.

She grabbed Kirin's taco and wolfed it down.

"Hey!" yelled Kirin.

"I thought you weren't going to eat it," Arwyn said innocently.

The pair argued until Kuroi screamed.

"URASAI ANATA CHIKUSHOME! (2)"

The looked at her, mouths wide open.

"OSWARI! (3)" Kuroi commanded.

Arwyn and Kirin sat down in fear of being yelled at again.

**_TBC_**

_**Sugoi- Japanese for Wow**_

_**Urasai anata chikushome- Japanese for shut up you SOB's**_

_**Oswari- Japanese for sit**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak**_

After being on the road for a few weeks, they found out where the Cirque was. A couple of teenagers were running around with their flyers. One flew out a guys hand and hit Arwyn in the face.

Arwyn was getting mad but when she saw the flyer she calmed down and began running to the appointed spot.

"Evra! Evra! I finally get to see Evra!" she yelled in a sing songy voice.

"Baka," Kuroi mumbled.

"Prises une pour connaître un (1)," yelled Arwyn.

Darren was still confused.

"Don't worry, a few years with us and you'll understand what they're saying," Kirin assured him.

He sighed and continued running.

"Snakey!" yelled Arwyn.

She ran and pounced on a boy, or at least they thought he was a boy. He had messy yellow hair and matching yellow eyes. His body was covered in green scales and he only wore a pair of blue shorts.

"Hey," he said hugging her.

"Long time no see, eh Evra," said Darren.

Evra nodded as he got up.

"What brings you guys to the Cirque?" he asked.

"The idiot over there couldn't stand being away from you," Kuroi said pointing to Arwyn.

"Nous arrangerons ceci plus tard," Arwyn said menacingly.

Kuroi just smirked and turned away.

"So anything new happen here?" asked Darren.

"No, nothing really," Evra responded.

In the trees they were being watched by none other than Steve himself.

_'Enjoy your happiness while you can Darren. I swear you'll pay for what you did to me,' _he thought menacingly.

Darren and everyone walked into the run down theater. Kirin began coughing due to all the dust. Darren pat her on her back and they continued walking. Arwyn whistled.

"Quite a place to put on a show eh Kuroi?" asked Kirin.

But Kuroi wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the door.

"The door isn't going anywhere," said Evra.

Kuroi turned around and smiled.

"Heh, thought I saw something, my mistake," she told them.

They eyed her carefully before walking off again.

"Um, I'm going to go outside. I can't handle all the dust," Kuroi said turning around.

"Do you want anyone to come with you?" asked Kirin.

"I'll be fine."

_'Someone's been following us...but who?' _Kuroi thought to herself.

She opened the door to be met with the blinding light of the sun. All the Cirque performers had gone inside.

"Who's out there?!" Kuroi yelled.

Nothing. She scanned the perimeter before taking out a shuriken and flinging it towards a tree. She heard a slight yelp and ran over to the tree. Steve stood up and glared.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded.

Steve didn't say anything, he just pulled the shuriken from his left arm.

"Answer me!" Kuroi yelled forcefully.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak**_

"Well?!" yelled Kuroi.

Steve ignored her and paid attention to his cut.

"Don't ignore me!" she screamed throwing another shuriken.

Steve dodged. Kuroi had another one out and ready to launch.

_'Heh, she doesn't waste time, perfect stance too,'_ Steve thought.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you and what do you want?" Kuroi growled out.

_'Forceful too,' _he thought with a light smirk.

"Yamero (1)" she mumbled under her breath.

She launched another shuriken at him. Steve dodged and ran towards her pulling out a blade from its sheath on his side. It glinted as the sun reflected off it.

He began swinging at her leaving no room for a counterattack. When she had the chance she pulled out her sword and began blocking Steve's sword. A few cuts here and there, but that's all she got. Her out fit was almost torn to shreds with this. That's when he knocked her weapon out of her hand. She jumped back and forth trying to dodge his attacks, more blood kept flowing from her body.

_'If he keeps this up I'm dead!' _ Kuroi thought panicking.

She tried pulling out a shuriken but Steve cut her arm. She flipped backwards and clutched her bleeding wound.

_'He's fast,'_ she thought.

Kuroi took out a specially made shuriken. It had 3 blades, one coming up top and two on the sides. The blades had slight curves to help it soar through the air with ease.

_'One shot, don't miss,' _she thought to herself.

With a flick of her wrist the shuriken was launched. And with a flick of Steve's wrist it was implanted in a tree.

"Iie...(2)" Kuroi whispered.

In the blink of an eye Steve was in front of her. She fell backwards due to shock and he placed his blade at her neck.

"Die," He whispered pulling the blade up to strike her.

Out of nowhere another shuriken came out and sliced the back of Steve's hand. The sword fell out of his grasp.

"Thought you'd need help little missy," came a voice.

"Vancha?" Kuroi asked.

A vampire leapt out the trees. He had messy green hair and large eyes. He wore nothing but animal skins.

"D-do you know what time of day this is?" she choked out.

"Have you looked around? It's night time," Vancha said walking towards her.

Kuroi looked around.

_'I'd been fighting for that long?'_ she thought,

"Here let me help you up," Vancha said pulling her up.

Kuroi felt a hand on her butt and her face grew red with anger.

"SUBEKE! (3)" she screamed smacking him.

She stormed off leaving a dazed Vampire prince behind.

_**TBC**_

_**Words To know**_

_**Yamero- Japanese for bas—ard**_

_**Iie-Japanese for No**_

_**Subeke- Japanese for Pervert**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak**_

_**A/N: Sorry everyone for the lack of updates. I keep forgetting to bring my notebooks home. I promise you 1 more chapter after this. **_

"You were gone for a long time," Arwyn whispered as Kuroi sat next to her.

"What happened to you?" Kirin asked noticing the cuts and bruises she had.

"Oh, N-nothing," Kuroi stuttered trying her best to cover up her body.

They watched as the performers showed off their unique talents. Darren put an arm around Kirin and Arwyn watched Evra with loving eyes.

As soon as the show was over Arwyn leapt up and pounced on Evra again.

"I love you," she said giggling and nuzzling his neck.

"You act like a school girl ya know," Kuroi pointed out.

Arwyn stuck out her tongue. Kuroi pulled a dagger out.

"Would you like me to cut that off for you?" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Arwyn cowered behind Evra.

"I...I'm going out for a feed. I'll be back later," Kuroi said sighing and putting the dagger away.

She walked off leaving a bewildered group behind her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Kirin said.

"Who knows," Vancha said from behind her.

Kirin screamed, turned around, and smacked him.

"What'd I do?" he asked holding his red cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just scared me is all," Kirin said recovering from a heart attack.

Vancha sighed and sat down.

"You all have it out for me," he whined.

Kuroi wiped the blood off her mouth. She jumped into a tree and closed her eyes.

"You are sure you want to go through with this?" a vampire asked.

He was in a plane that was going down with a human Kuroi standing beside him.

"Hai," Kuroi said.

The vampire nodded in understanding. He cut the tips of their left hands and placed them together. Kuroi felt dizzy and a little stinging sensation as his blood pumped through her body. He pulled away and caught her as she fell.

"I am only making you a half vampire," he informed her.

She nodded sleepily before passing out in his arms.

"She hasn't come back yet," Kirin said looking at the door.

"Don't worry so much. She can take care of herself," Arwyn said walking into the room with a snake on her neck, "so, what do you think?"

"Watch it, it may constrict."

Arwyn gave her a blank look. That's when the door opened.

"Is that her?" Darren asked getting up.

"No, its Mr. Crepsly," Arwyn and Kirin said, "...wait...Mr. Crepsly?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you four...wait...where's Kuroi?" Mr. Crepsly asked.

"She said she went to feed," Kirin explained.

He nodded in understanding.

About half an hour later Kuroi walked in rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" the two vampiresses yelled.

Kirin covered her ears and backed up a bit.

"I told you, I went to feed," she said yawning.

"For 2 hours!" they screamed again.

"Gomen, Gomen."

"Don't you 'Sorry, Sorry' us."

Kuroi sat down and pouted.

"I don't need babysitters you know," she mumbled.

**_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: You know how this goes; I don't own Cirque Du Freak and never will...honestly if I did Steve would appear more often**_

"Farewell my snake, parting is such sweet sorrow," Arwyn said dramatically.

"That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard come out your mouth," Kuroi said.

"Shut up!"

"Guys calm down a bit," said Kirin.

Darren and Evra hugged each other and waved goodbye.

"So now where do we go?" Arwyn asked.

Mr. Crepsly looked to Darren.

"I don't know really, why don't we let Kirin pick this time?" he said shrugging.

Kirin smiled brightly.

"Lets go to my hometown then," she suggested.

Although Kirin was born in Ireland, she spent most of her years in England at a particular town before she became a vampire.

Everyone nodded and began their trek.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kirin.

Mr. Crepsly looked to the sky and saw the sun rising.

"We can stay at that hotel and resume our journey tomorrow night," he said.

They walked to the hotel and got a couple of rooms. As soon as Mr. Crepsly got in his he went to sleep.

"...So...what do we do now?" asked Kirin.

"I have all this energy left!" Arwyn shouted.

"Well, we could go spend out morning exploring the town," Darren said.

They agreed and walked out the hotel.

"Let's go to the mall!" Arwyn suggested enthusiastically.

"YEAH!" yelled Kirin in an equally enthusiastic tone.

The group walked towards the mall.

"Hey, we'll all split up and meet each other at the food court," said Darren.

Everyone nodded and walked in different directions.

After a few hours they met up at the food court where Arwyn was found stuffing her face with food.

"Eat much?" asked Darren.

Arwyn looked up and glared.

"So, what'd you get?" Kirin asked.

Arwyn pulled out a Hot Topic (....-.- sadly I don't own that store, even tho it's the best!) bag and set it in front of her.

"Should've guessed," Darren said.

"Hey Kuroi where'd you go?" asked Kirin.

"Swords shop and a few clothing stores," she answered plainly.

"...Alright, I think its time for us to go."

"Mr. Crepsly, we're back!" yelled Arwyn as she opened his hotel room door.

They walked into a mess. A group of purple skinned, red haired Vampaneze were standing. One holding Mr. Crepsly but the neck.

"Put him down!" yelled Arwyn.

"And if they don't?" Steve asked stepping out from the shadows.

Arwyn stared at him.

"This is no time to get sentimental Arwyn. And you vampaneze, you'd better let Mr. Crepsly go, or I'll impale you all," Kuroi said getting a sword out from her bag.

The hilt was black with a silver dragon winding down it. Instead of a normal eye there was a diamond in place of it. She unsheathed it to reveal a newly sharpened blade.

"And if you move one step closer, then your mentor loses his head," the vampaneze said raising his claws to Mr. Crepsly's neck.

"So what'll you do?" Steve asked.

Kuroi looked to Mr. Crepsly, who wasn't struggling at all, and then to the vampaneze with the sadistic grin on his face.

"Kirin!" she screamed.

**_TBC_**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak 

Kirin whipped out a shuriken and threw it at the Vampaneze that held Mr. Crepsly. He fell down dead and their mentor hurried out of the way.

"So now what are you going to do?" asked Darren.

Arwyn recovered from the daze she was in and was thinking of ways to avoid fighting Steve.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else so we won't be disturbed," Steve said jumping out the window.

"Get back here!" Kuroi and Kirin yelled jumping out after him.

"Arwyn! Lets go!" yelled Darren, he jumped out and followed the two vampiresses and vampaneze.

They ran through a series of trees until they reached a dark part of the woods.

"What's so special about fighting here?" asked Kirin.

Steve smirked and behind him was a whole army of vampaneze.

"I knew it," Kuroi mumbled under her breath.

Darren and Arwyn finally caught up to them.

"Steve! Please stop!" yelled Arwyn.

"Shut up! I'm not taking orders from you!" Steve yelled.

Malice was in his eyes.

"Enough with the small talk," said Kuroi gripping her sword.

"So impatient, don't you want to see who I brought go see you?" Steve asked gesturing for a man to move up.

Behind him dragged the body of another Vampiress.

"Rei!" Kuroi yelled.

The woman had long silver hair. Her eyes were closed, kimono ripped and covered in dirt.

'Rei?' the others thought.

"Onee-sama (1)!" Kuroi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rei opened her eyes to reveal soft gray orbs.

"Imouto (2)?" she whispered.

'Wait I recognize her, she's the girl who hangs around and helps Vanez!" Arwyn thought.

"Yokata (3) …your still alive," she said crying.

"Enough with the family reunion," Steve said.

"Using her sister to make her stop fighting! How low can you get?!" Kirin said.

'Sister?!' the others thought.

Their attention diverted when Steve pulled out a sword and placed it at Rei's neck. Staring wide eyes Kuroi shook in fear of what he was going to do.

Slowly bringing it up, Steve aimed for her throat, and rammed the sword downward.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroi screamed lunging forward.

TBC 

_**Words to know**_

_**onee-sama- Japanese for older sister**_

_**imouto- Japanese for younger sister**_

_**yokata- Japanese for I'm glad**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak 

Blood. Lots of it. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Steve ramming the sword down. Kuroi running. Rei smiling at her sister and closing her eyes.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroi screamed.

Nothing. Kuroi dropped to the ground, her sister's blood pooling at her feet.

She looked up, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Urasanai, zettai urasanai (1)!" she yelled.

She used her sword to get up. Blood stained her newly washed red and white kimono.

'Beautiful, absolutely beautiful,' Steve thought, 'the look in her eyes is just…even words can't explain it.'

Kuroi's eyes were glazed over with pain. She held the sword in front of her.

'Kimi wa shun (2)! I'll make sure of if!" she screamed lunging forward.

'Just beautiful,' Steve thought.

Arwyn and Kirin backed her up by taking out the extra Vampaneze.

'I need to forget about my brother for now,' Arwyn thought cutting through another vampaneze.

'We're running out of chances to kill the Vampaneze Lord. We may not get another one for a long time. Go for it Kuroi, take him out for our clan,' Kirin thought throwing a shuriken at another vampaneze.

Darren joined in.

'I never thought it'd come to this, but after he tricked me all those years ago I have to put aside my feelings of friendship and take him out. Let's hope that we can do it,' he though taking out a vampaneze that went after Kirin.

Kuroi went forward, jumped inot the air, and brought her sword down towards Steve. He dodged and made an arc towards her side. She dodged and rammed her sword into his left shoulder blade. He held in a scream. She twisted it and pulled it out. That time, though, he cried out in pain.

"Die," Kuroi whispered.

She brought her sword downward, but Steve stopped it from cutting him in half.

The blade was in between his palms. His arms were shaking as he was trying to get her off. Small slits of blood trailed down his arms.

His hands gave way and there was blood, lots of blood.

TBC 

_**urasanai zettai urasanai- Japanese for "unforgivable, absolutely unforgivable**_

_**kimi wa shun- Japanese for "You will die"**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak 

_**Also there is a little plot twist in this chapter so bear with me peoples**_

A sword was embedded in Kuroi's side. The blonde haired, purple skinned, vampaneze had done it.

Kirin quickly launched a shuriken at his head. He dodged and pulled out his sword. Kuroi fell to the ground clutching her side, blood pooling onto the already darkened dirt.

Kirin pulled out her sword and ran to the blonde vampaneze.

"Gannen Harst," she whispered.

"Kirin Sails, so how has life been without your 'mother'?" he said pushing her back.

Kirin pushed back with all her might. Gannen was backed up against a tree. He smirked and forced her sword to the left. Quickly, he turned back and stuck his sword in her stomach.

She looked at him with wide eyes and fell to the ground.

Steve whispered to two Vampaneze and they nodded.

A large blockade formed to keep Mr. Crepsly, Darren, and Arwyn from the two unconscious vampiresses.

"Kirin!" yelled Darren.

He tried getting past them, but every time he took out one, another took its place.

The two vampaneze picked up Kirin and Kuroi and flitted off. Gannen grabbed Steve and flitted to the rest of them.

Darren dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

"Kirin…" he whispered.

When Kirin woke up she found herself bound and gagged. She looked across the room, but found nothing.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself.

Using her strong teetj she bit through the cloth in her mouth.

She sniffed the air, but found no trace of Darren, Mr. Crepsly, Arwyn, or the vampaneze.

The door opposite of her began to open it.

Gannen stepped in. Kirin yanked at the chains holding her, but they wouldn't break. He walked slowly over to her and pulled out a knife. Placing it to her neck he spoke:

"How does it feel to be at the mercy of the one who killed your 'mother'?"

Darren picked himself up.

"We have to go find them," he said, a look of determination crossing his features.

Mr. Crepsly and Arwyn nodded.

"We can't go now, the sun is rising," Arwyn pointed out.

"We'll stay in the hotel and search tonight," Mr. Crepsly said walking towards the hotel.

The sun burned brightly as it rose in the sky.

Darren sat on the roof of the hotel starring into the forest below. The air still reeked with Vampaneze.

'Kirin, be safe,' he thought.

Kirin tried to cry out for help, but Gannen's hand was over her mouth.

"Gannen you can have your funlater. We need her to get to Darren," Steve said walking in.

Gannen looked disappointed, but walked out.

"Where am I? Where's Darren?!" Kirin screamed.

"Shut up!" Steve yelled.

He walked over and bent down to her level.

"You'll find out in due time, but I think you should be more worried about your own life, than where your precious boyfriend is right now," he said smirking.

Standing, Steve turned and walked out.

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak 

The night came as quickly as it left.

Darren, Mr. Crepsly, and Arwyn began their trek into the woods.

"Do you think we'll ever find them?" asked Arwyn.

"Of course we will!" Darren snapped, but calmed down, "…we have to."

Kirin woke up feeling a bit groggy. When her eyes were fully adjusted, she saw Kuroi staring at her.

"Kuroi! Where have you been?!" Kirin yelled.

"Shhh, I was in the other room, the binds weren't that strong," she said reaching up and unlocking Kirin's chains.

"Where'd you get the key?"

"Got if from a guard that passed by my room."

'Something's not right…' Kirin thought suspiciously.

When she was done, Kirin rubbed her wrists, trying to get the blood flowing.

"Come on!" Kuroi yelled running out.

"Kuroi wait!" yelled Kirin.

She followed after the silver haired vampiress until she came to a door. Finding no trace of Kuroi she opened it.

"Welcome," said Steve.

A sadistic grin was on his face. Kuroi came up behind him and draped an arm across his chest.

"So glad you didn't get lost," she said.

"Kuroi what are you doing?" Kirin asked, afraid of the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"But…I thought…"

"You thought wrong! Do you know the reason why I never put any of my blood in the Stone of Blood?"

"Yes…you said you didn't want to be too attached to the clan…"

"Wrong! Because I know that if the Stone of Blood is destroyed, I'll be destroyed with it. And Steve wouldn't have it, would you koi (1)?"

"No, No I wouldn't," he said touching her hand that was across his chest.

"No…you can't be!" Kirin yelled.

"Believe it. All those years, all those fights, I've been faking it all," Kuroi said.

Tears fell down Kirin's face.

"But what about when Gannen pierced your side? What about all those secrets you told me? What about your sister?!" Kirin choked out.

"All fake, I have no sister, the girl was just a vampaneze woman who was acting it. Gannen really pierced my side, but he made sure not to hit any vital points. All those secrets I told you were made up. For 18 years I'd been tricking you all. The only thing that was true about me was that I'm Japanese," Kuroi explained.

"Now, Kirin, be a good girl and lead us up the mountain so we can get the Stone of Blood," Gannen said placing a blade to her neck.

TBC 

_**(1) koi- Japanese for love**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak 

"We've been searching for hours, there's no sign of them," Arwyn said.

"We can't give up, not now," said Darren.

"Look!" yelled Mr. Crepsly.

The two turned their heads and saw a large group of people, led by Steve, walking.

"Oh my-"

Arwyn was cut off when Mr. Crepsly placed a clawed hand over her mouth.

They saw Kuroi whisper something into Steve's ear and look their way.

"Come out Darren, you two Mr. Crepsly, Arwyn," she called out.

"No! Don't!" yelled Kirin.

"Shut up!" yelled Gannen.

He backhanded her.

"Kirin!" Darren yelled lunging forward.

He was stopped by a boy around the age of 10. He had silver hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Mr. Shan, if you take one more step forward, Gannen will behead Kirin," he said.

"Shinji, honey, lets skip the plan and let Mr. Shan see his beloved, afterall it will be one of the last times he sees her alive," Kuroi said.

'What's going on here?' Darren thought.

"She's been lying to us the whole time," Kirin whispered.

Shinji turned and ran back to Kuroi.

"Darren, I'd like you to meet my mate, Steve, and my son, Shinji," Kuroi said embracing her son.

" …But Vampires can't have children…" Darren said.

"I had him before I was blooded stupid!"

"Darren use your head once in a while," Steve said.

Shinji held onto his mother tightly.

"So…you tricked us…" Arwyn said stepping beside Darren.

"Have you been listening or are you just deaf?!" Kuroi yelled.

Gannen let Kirin go and she ran to Darren.

"They're after the Stone of Blood," she told him

"Why don't you come with us, Darren?" Steve said.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier," Kuroi said.

"I'd never go with you!" he spat out.

"Oh! But you don't have a choice in the matter," said Gannen.

The next thing Darren saw was black.

When Darren woke he was a few feet from the entrance to the cave.

He looked around and saw Steve behind him holding onto Kuroi's waist.

"Finally awake, eh?" she said pushing away from her mate.

"Let's go," Gannen said grabbing Darren by the hair and pushing him to the entrance of the caves.

"Shinji stay here," Kuroi said.

Shinji nodded and stayed where he was.

When they reached the front gate Steve, quickly, took out the guards and opened the door. The halls were empty. Silently, they made their way to the Hall of Princes.

Forcefully, Steve put Darren's hand on the door and it opened to reveal the three Vampire Princes and most of the Vampire clan.

"Hello everyone," Kuroi said grinning.

_**TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak 

"What's the meaning of this?!" Arrow, one of the Princes, roared.

"We're here for the Stone of Blood," Kuroi said.

"We're?" asked Mika.

"Yes, now hand it over or else your Prince dies," Steve threatened.

Mika was a bit taken back.

"Shocked?" asked Kuroi.

He didn't say anything.

She pulled out a sword.

"So are you going to hand it over?" she asked.

A shuriken whizzed past her head and embedded itself in a wall.

"Over my dead body," Vancha yelled.

"That can be arranged," Steve said pulling out a sword of his own.

Gannen threw a tied up Mr. Crepsly, Darren, and Kirin on the ground next to Darren. That's when the Princes jumped from their seats, grabbing weapons from a nearby wall.

Kuroi charged forward, she aimed for Mika. Steve and Gannen followed after aiming for the other two princes.

A huge battle broke out. Vampaneze against Vampires. The Vampires fought hard against the Vampaneze bringing down a lot of them.

"Give up, you won't win," said Mika.

He was pushing Kuroi backwards with his sword. Yet, she still continued to slice at him.

"I may not win, but at least I'll have tried," she said jumping up and bringing her sword down on him.

He parried and they continued to fight.

"Steve go for the stone!" yelled Gannen.

Steve flipped over Vancha and ran to where the stone was resting.

"Not so fast!" yelled Vancha throwing a shuriken at his back.

"Steve!" Kuroi cried out.

She flipped over Mika and ran to him.

"Move!" she yelled again, this time pushing him out of the way.

The shuriken hit her directly in her heart. She fell backwards due to the force of the blow.

"Kuroi!" Steve yelled running over to her side.

"You idiot go for the stone," she said coughing up blood.

"Not with you like this," he said.

"You know, you always were an idiot."

"But I was your idiot."

She forced a smile on her pained features and lightly touched his face.

"Aishiteru (1)…" she whispered.

"…Aishiteru…" he said back.

Her skin went cold and her hand dropped to the ground making a small thud. She was gone.

**_TBC_**

_**Aishiteru- Japanese for I love you…well it's the shorter version**_

_**Heres something, I almost cried writing this chapter. Well the story is almost done. I'm thinking of making a sequel. Send me your review on whether I should or not**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak

Last Chapter everyone

Steve looked up at Vancha, fresh tears staining his features.

"You killed her," he whispered venomously.

Vancha stared. He hadn't meant to, even though she betrayed him, he didn't want her hurt.

Gannen forced Arrow away from him and ran to Steve.

"You need to get the stone," he said hurriedly.

"Shut up! He'll pay for what he did," Steve said, setting Kuroi's lifeless body on the ground. By now Mika had untied Darren, Mr. Crepsly, Arwyn, and Kirin.

**_Shinji_**

Shinji was pacing outside.

"How long does it take to get a stone and destroy it?" he mumbled to himself.

Tempted, he took a step into the caves.

"Mom didn't say how long I had to stay out here," he said smirking.

Walking inside, he hummed a little tune.

**_The hall of Princes_**

A clash of swords was heard. Steve pushed hard to force Vancha back. He pushed Vancha's sword to the side and stabbed him in the arm. A cry of pain could be heard throughout the room.

"Daddy!" yelled a tiny voice.

Everyone turned to see Shinji standing at the entrance to the hall.

His eyes scanned the room until they rested upon the site of his dead mother.

"M-mommy…" he whispered, "…MOMMY!"

He ran over and lightly shook her shoulders.

"Mommy! Come on, wake up! Mommy!" he yelled while crying.

"Gannen! Get him out of here!" yelled Steve.

Shinji was crying as Gannen picked him up.

"Put me down!" Shinji cried, swiping at the full vampaneze.

In surprise, Gannen let go of him. Shinji looked up, wiping his eyes and sobbing. Gannen picked him up again and ran out the hall.

"Pay attention!" yelled Mika.

Steve turned around to see a sword in front of his face. He blocked it.

With a flick of his wrists, Mika disarmed Steve and stabbed him in the stomach. Steve fell back holding the wound.

"You…" he whispered.

IT was over. The Vampaneze withdrew from the battle, their leader was gone.

Darren sighed.

"It's…over…its all over…" he breathed out.

Kirin jumped in his arms and cried. He rubbed the small of her back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

**_Outside_**

"Let me go!" Shinji cried.

He leapt out of Gannen's arms in time to see the Vampaneze come out with Steve and Kuroi's bodies.

"I'll Kill Them! I'll Kill Them ALL!" Shinji yelled.

He bared his fangs and cracked his knuckles.

"Why don't we wait until you get older, then you will have more experience…sire," Gannen said.

"Sire…I like the sound of that," Shinji mumbled.


End file.
